


Bauchschmerzen

by DieLadi



Series: Liebeskrank [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Mycroft und Greg lieben sich. Sie leben zusammen. Sie halten zusammen. Alles ist wunderbar. Nun ja. Bis auf eine Sache: Sie haben immer noch nicht miteinander geschlafen... (Dies ist die Fortsetzung zu "Fieber" und somit der zweite Teil der Liebeskrank- Reihe.)





	1. Chapter 1

Gregory Lestrade steppte fröhlich singend, oder sagen wir besser, röhrend, in der Küche umher. Im Radio lief gute alte Rockmusik, während er dabei war, Gemüse zu schneiden. Er bereitete das Abendessen zu.  
Gregory kochte gerne und heute würde es Ofengemüse geben, dazu Steaks und Sour Cream. Es machte ihm Spaß, und er freute sich darauf, nachher das Essen gemeinsam mit Mycroft zu verspeisen, wenn der von der Arbeit nach Hause kommen würde.  
Es war nicht unbedingt Alltag, dass sie Zeit für ein gemeinsames Abendessen hatten. Sie lebten nun seit einigen Monaten gemeinsam in ihrem Haus, doch ihre Dienste machten ihnen eine solche familiäre Idylle nicht oft möglich. Um so mehr genossen sie beide es, wenn es denn doch mal möglich war.

Während das Gemüse im Ofen buk, deckte er schon einmal den Tisch. Dann setzte er die Pfanne auf die Flamme ihres luxuriösen Gasherdes (Greg liebte diesen Herd,) und hoffte, das Mycroft nichts dazwischen kommen würde.  
Die Steaks wurde zischend angebraten, und gerade als er die Hitze reduzierte, hörte er Mykes Schlüssel in der Tür.  
Gott sei Dank.

Mycroft Holmes stand einen Moment in der Küchentür und sah seinem Gregory, der ihn nur kurz gegrüßt hatte, schmunzelnd zu. Wie hochkonzentriert er die Steaks im Auge behielt, damit sie nicht zu durch brieten, und mit welcher Leidenschaft er trotzdem „Smoke on the Water“ mitsang.  
Nicht, dass diese Art von Musik Mycroft irgendetwas gegeben hatte. Wenn er sie hin und wieder doch ganz gern hörte, dann nur, weil Gregory sie mochte. Und was Gregory mochte, ließ auch er zumindest Platz finden in seinem Leben.

Greg hatte die Flamme abgestellt und griff nach den Ofenhandschuhen.  
Als er sie übergestreift hatte, kam er auf Mycroft und umarmte ihn.  
Myke genoss den Kuss, den er bekam. Doch dann zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute auf die Handschuhe.  
„Die brauch ich,“ sagte Greg. „Du bist nämlich so heiß, dass ich mich sonst an dir verbrenne.“  
Er erntete dafür ein amüsiertes Schnauben und einen liebevollen Klaps auf den Hintern.  
„Kümmere dich ums Essen, Weib!“ sagte Mycroft schmunzelnd.  
„Ich geb dir gleich Weib!“ knurrte Greg, doch dann musste er auch lachen.  
Er wandte sich wieder zum Herd und holte das Gemüse aus dem Ofen.

Mycroft dagegen ging in ihre gemeinsames Schlafzimmer und tauschte den eleganten Dreiteiler, der tagsüber so etwas wie seine Rüstung darstellte, gegen eine bequeme Jeans und einen zwar immer noch edlen, aber doch schlichten Pullover, der seine Haut umschmeichelte und in dem er sich wohl fühlte.  
Jeans und Pullover. Aus dem Haus würde er so niemals gehen, sehr zu Gregs Bedauern. Und auch, dass er so etwas zu Hause trug, gab es tatsächlich erst, seit er mit seinem Lebensgefährten zusammen wohnte.  
Er betrachtete sich kurz im Spiegel. Nun, er musste zugeben, dieser Casual-Look stand ihm.   
Greg hatte einiges ins einem Leben auf den Kopf gestellt und durcheinandergewirbelt. Und er war dankbar dafür. Wenn er jetzt an die langen Jahre zuvor dachte, in denen er einsam war, ohne sich dessen recht bewusst zu sein...  
Eine Gänsehaut überlief ihn.  
Nein, er genoss sein Zusammensein mit Gregory.  
Und er genoss dieses ganz profane häusliche Glück.

Gregory rief ihn, und er eilte zurück in die Küche.  
Die Steaks lagen bereits auf den Tellern, das Ofengemüse hatte Greg in einer Schüssel angerichtet.  
Die Rockmusik hatte Greg ausgestellt, wofür Myke ihm dann doch dankbar war.  
Sie ließen es sich schmecken. Es war sehr köstlich. Sie genossen schweigend und sich dabei liebevoll ansehend.  
Schon gleich zu Anfang hatten sie beide einmal entschieden, dass sie sich beim Essen zwar unterhalten konnten, aber nicht über ihre Arbeit.  
Heute war ihnen einfach nicht nach reden. Es war schön, einfach nur das Gute Essen zu verspeisen und beieinander zu sein.

Später am Abend saßen sie Arm in Arm auf dem großen, gemütlichen Sofa und sahen sich einen Film an.  
Da sie beide am kommenden Tag frei hatten und somit nicht früh raus mussten, hatte Greg entschieden, dass es mal wieder an der Zeit war, Mycrofts Bildung auf cineastischem Gebiet zu fördern.   
Mycroft konnte zwar nicht nachvollziehen, warum Greg der Meinung war, dass ein Mensch nicht von sich behaupten könne, wahrhaft gelebt zu haben, ohne die komplette Star-Wars-Reihe gesehen und mit seinem Urteil bedacht zu haben.  
Aber da Filmabende im allgemeinen einerseits einen glücklichen, aufgeregten Greg mit funkelnden Augen und andererseits eine große Portion Kuscheln mit sich brachte, hatte er nichts dagegen einzuwenden.

Gregory mochte das Kuscheln ebenfalls.  
Mycroft hatte über die letzten Monate ein paar Pfund zugelegt. Nicht viel und schon gar nicht so, dass es störte. Im Gegenteil. Mycroft war noch immer schlank und groß, aber an der ein oder anderen Stelle war er nun dank Gregs guter Küche, aber vor allem dank der Tatsache, dass Greg darauf bestand, dass er regelmäßig äße, auch wenn mal wenig Zeit sei, weniger knochig.   
Zu Anfang hatte Myke darüber gejammert. Aber Greg hatte ihm liebevoll klargemacht, wie sexy er ihn fand.  
Er hatte es ihm deutlich gezeigt, mit seinen Lippen und seinen Händen an entscheidenden Stellen seines Körpers... und Myke hatte es schließlich verstanden.

Sie lagen also Arm in Arm zurückgelehnt auf dem Sofa. Sie waren dankbar, beieinander zu sein. Sie genossen ihre Liebe zueinander, die wuchs und von Tag zu Tag stärker wurde.  
Sie freuten sich an ihrem Leben in ihrem gemeinsamen Haus, das sie mit ihrer Wärme und ihren kleinen Macken füllten, so dass es ihnen ein zu Hause geworden war.  
Sie waren glücklich in ihrer Beziehung angekommen.  
Es war alles in bester Ordnung.

Nun...  
Ja. Es war alles in bester Ordnung.  
Nur...  
Es gab da eine Kleinigkeit...  
die eigentlich keine Kleinigkeit war...  
Eine Sache, von denen keiner von beiden wusste, wie es dazu hatte kommen können...  
und erst recht wusste keiner von ihnen, wie er die Sache anpacken sollte...

Sie waren nun schon seit dem letzten Winter ein Paar und seit mehreren Monaten lebten sie in ihrem Haus.  
Sie liebten sich.  
Und doch...  
Sie hatten bis heute noch nicht richtig miteinander geschlafen.


	2. Chapter 2

Greg hatte seine Arme um Mycroft gelegt und dachte genau darüber nach, wie es dazu gekommen war. Sie beide liebten sich sehr und begehrten sich auch körperlich, das war keine Frage.  
Sie waren beide gestandene Männer und hatten in der Vergangenheit durchaus ihre Erfahrungen gemacht. Mycroft, das wusste er, hatte noch nie Interesse an Frauen gehabt. Was er in der Vergangenheit gehabt hatte, waren im großen und ganzen unbedeutende Affären gewesen, doch keine davon mit einer Frau.   
Er selber war jahrelang verheiratet gewesen. Und da er nun mal treu war, hatte es in dieser Zeit eben nur seine Exfrau gegeben. Aber davor, in der Jungendzeit, hatte er keinen Unterschied gemacht, ob er mit Männlein oder Weiblein in die Kiste hüpfte und auch in der Zeit nach seiner Ehe hatte er sich in beide Richtungen vergnügt.   
Nun, das war jetzt vorbei, denn wie gesagt, Greg war seinem Partner treu in einer festen Beziehung. Unabhängig davon, ob dieser Partner nun ein Mann oder eine Frau war. Also war er auch Mycroft treu, und er genoss es einfach, wieder jemanden zu haben, dem er treu sein konnte.

Er fand Mycroft überaus sexy.   
Die schlanke Figur, die natürliche Eleganz seiner Bewegungen.  
Der entrückte Gesichtsausdruck, das leise und doch hingebungsvolle Stöhnen, wenn Mycroft unter seinen Händen oder Lippen zum Orgasmus kam. Oh Mann.  
Und dennoch – sie hatten noch nicht miteinander geschlafen, und Greg wusste einfach nicht, wie er sie beide an diesen Punkt bringen konnte.

Sie waren gerade einige Wochen zusammen gewesen, als sie ein freies Wochenende gehabt hatten, an dem Greg fest entschlossen gewesen war, Mycroft liebevoll zu verführen und Sex mit ihm zu haben.  
Doch dann war Myke krank geworden, war ohnmächtig zusammengebrochen und mit hohem Fieber ins Krankenhaus gekommen.  
Und irgendwie schien dieses verpatzte Wochenende einen Stolperstein dazustellen, denn seit dem hatte es irgendwie nie mehr geklappt.  
Denn entweder war ihnen etwas dazwischengekommen oder … wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte... hatte eine Anspannung geherrscht, die fast körperlich zu spüren war, so dass sie es beim kuschen und befriedigen mit den Lippen und dem Mund belassen hatten.

Greg glaubte allerdings nicht, dass das durch das Fieber verpatzte Wochenende die Ursache war. Viel mehr glaubte er, dass es auch ohne Mycrofts Zusammenbruch nicht zu richtigem Sex zwischen ihnen gekommen wäre, denn irgendetwas schien ihn davon abzuhalten, sich Greg richtig und vollständig hingeben zu können.

Und wenn er ehrlich war, machte das ganze Greg Sorgen.  
Nicht wegen des Sexes. Herrgott, er liebte Mycroft so wie er war. Und wenn er niemals echten Sex mit ihm haben würde und sich den Rest seines Lebens mit Blowjobs würde zufriedengeben müssen, dann würde er das eben tun und genießen.  
Was ihm Sorgen machte, war die Tatsache, dass Mycroft sich zurückzog, sobald er versuchte, das Thema anzuschneiden.  
Die Tatsache, das Mycroft sich ihm nicht öffnete. Er wünschte sich, dass sie über alles reden könnten und er Mycroft bei allem was ihn bewegte zur Seite stehen könnte. Und wenn es da Dinge gab, die ihm Kummer bereiteten, dann wollte Greg für ihn da sein.

Er blickte zu seinem Freund, dessen Augen auf den Bildschirm gerichtet waren und der den Kopf auf Gregs Schulter gelegt hatte.   
Er lächelte zärtlich.  
Es kam ihm immer wieder wie ein Wunder vor, dass er diesen Mycroft erleben durfte, der so ganz anders war, als der, den die meisten anderen Menschen kannten. Mit Ausnahme vielleicht von Sherlock.  
Er hatte sein ehrliches Lächeln kennen lernen dürfen. Ein Lächeln, da der eiskalte Politiker, der Mycroft in seinem offiziellen Leben nach wie vor war, niemals zeigte. Das beinahe wölfische, kalte, gefühllose Lächeln, das er Staatsgästen, Politikern und Untergebenen zeigte, war damit nicht zu vergleichen.   
Nein, dieses Lächeln bekam nur er, Greg. Und er liebte es zutiefst.  
Es zeigte all die Zärtlichkeit und Zuneigung, die Myke für ihn empfand und ließ sein Herz jedes mal höher schlagen, wenn er es zu Gesicht bekam.

Greg versenkte eine Nase in Mycrofts Haar.  
Er mochte dieses weiche, seidige Haar und er mochte den Duft seines dezenten, edlen Shampoos. Er schloss genießerisch die Augen.   
Niemand würde Myke je so nah kommen wie er. Das wusste er und es erfüllte ihn mit Liebe und Stolz. Er spürte der Besonderheit des Augenblickes nach und fühlte, wie Wärme ihn durchflutete.  
Er wollte ihm gerne noch näher sein.

Er wollte gerne mit ihm schlafen.

Vielleicht... nun, sie hatten Zeit an diesem Wochenende. Vielleicht würde es funktionieren. Ja, er würde es ganz langsam angehen lassen und Mycroft mit aller Zärtlichkeit, die ihm zu Gebote stand, verführen.  
Langsam, liebevoll ohne Druck würde er ihm klar machen, wie sehr er nicht nur Mycroft als Mensch liebte, sondern auch seine schlanken, wunderschönen Körper begehrte und wie gerne er sich mit ihm vereinigen würde.  
Und vielleicht würde es ihm gelingen Mycroft die Unsicherheit (oder Angst?) zu nehmen, die ihn bisher daran gehindert hatte, sich dem zu ergeben.

Er zog Myke etwas fester an sich.   
Der wandte seine Augen vom Bildschirm ab und sah ihn fragend an. Doch Greg küsste ihn nur sanft auf die Nase und lächelte ihn an. Er fühlte sich stark, wollte seinen Schatz beschützen und für ihn da sein. Er wusste, das Myke das mochte, denn er musste bei allem, was er tagtäglich tun musste, Entscheidungen treffen, Menschen anweisen und über die Geschicke nicht nur des eigenen Landes bestimmen, der Starke, der Macher sein. Und daher war es eine angenehme Erleichterung für ihn, zu Hause von Gregs Schutz umfangen zu werden und auch, Greg die Entscheidungen treffen zu lassen.

Sie waren ein Paar auf Augenhöhe, keine Frage.  
Und doch hatte es sich eingebürgert, dass Greg zu Haue bestimmte, was geschah und Mycroft sich dem anpasste.   
Sie mochten es eben beide auf diese Weise und lebten ein glückliches, liebevolles Leben.

Greg strich Mycroft sanft über das Haar.  
Er liebte ihn mehr als er je geliebt hatte.  
Und ja, dieses Wochenende würden sie miteinander schlafen.  
Da war er sich sicher.


	3. Chapter 3

Mycroft hatte Gregorys Blicke auf sich gespürt.  
Blicke die liebevoll waren, aber auch sorgend und fragend. Und er wusste, worum es Gregory ging.  
Er kuschelte sich an seinen Freund und genoss dessen Wärme und Nähe. Es war so wunderschön, einfach nur das Zusammensein zu genießen und sich nicht um irgendetwas kümmern zu müssen. Keine Entscheidungen treffen zu müssen, für nichts verantwortlich zu sein.  
Greg gab ihm mehr, so viel mehr als er sich vermutlich bewusst war.

Und doch gab es da diese eine, entscheidende Sache, die er selbst, Mycroft, Greg nicht geben konnte.  
Sie hatten noch nicht miteinander geschlafen.  
Er wusste, dass Gregory sich danach sehnte. Nicht, weil ihn das, was sie miteinander auch in sexueller Hinsicht teilten, nicht befriedigen würde. Sondern, weil Greg sich danach sehnte, sich mit Leib und Seele mit ihm zu vereinigen und ihm so nahe zu sein, wie es nur möglich war.

Greg würde ihn nie zu etwas drängen, wozu er noch nicht bereit war. Das war ihm klar.  
Die Frage war nur: War er denn bereit?  
Die Gründe, warum er sich Gregory bisher noch nicht hatte hingeben können, hatte er tief in sich vergraben gehabt und er wollte jetzt einfach nicht darüber nachdenken.

Aber er vertraute Gregory. So sehr, wie er noch nie in seinem Leben einem Menschen vertraut hatte.  
Und daher war er sich sicher: er wollte es.  
Er war soweit und wollte mit Gregory schlafen.  
Nun, das ganze Wochenende lag vor ihnen und sie hatten Zeit. Sie konnten ruhige, schöne Stunden genießen und ja, er würde es tun. Er würde Gregory verführen.   
Viel würde es nicht dazu brauchen, da war er sich sicher, denn er spürte, wie sehr Gregory ihn wollte. Also würde er sich ihn hingeben.  
Er würde es können.  
Ja.

Er spürte, wie Greg sanft in seinem Haar schnupperte und schmunzelte.  
Das hatte Greg von Anfang an gern getan. Er mochte es, wie weich sein Haar war im Gegensatz zu seinen eigenen widerspenstigen, drahtigen Strubbeln. Er, Mycroft, hingegen mochte das silbergraue Haar seines Freundes, das sich manchmal nur schwer bändigen ließ.   
Er schloss die Augen und genoss, wie Gregory sein Gesicht in sein Haar schmiegte. Diese Zärtlichkeit zwischen ihnen beiden brachte ihn immer wieder zum Atem anhalten und Staunen. Bevor er Greg hatte, hätte er sich nie vorstellen können, wie schön das war. Diese Zärtlichkeiten waren nicht nur körperlich, sie waren seelisch, sie gingen so tief, weil er und Greg sich so nahe waren. Es war manchmal regelrecht schwer für ihn, zu glauben, dass ihm, dem nach außen hin so eiskalten Mycroft, etwas so wunderbares widerfuhr.  
Manchmal dachte er, das alles gar nicht verdient zu haben. Doch wenn ihn solche Zweifel packten, dann genügte ein Blick in Gregs Augen, und er das sah Leuchten dort.

Diese Augen, diese wunderbaren kaffeebraunen Augen...  
Mycroft seufzte und schmunzelte über sich selbst.  
Ihm war klar, dass er sich in Gedanken gerade anhören musste wie ein verknallter Teenager. Aber was solls, warum auch nicht. Schließlich war er ja bis über beide Ohren verliebt und warum sollte er das verstecken, nur weil er die Vierzig längst überschritten hatte?   
Nun ja, außerhalb der eigenen vier Wände würde ihn niemand so erleben, das war klar. Aber Greg gegenüber gab es nichts, was er verstecken musste oder wollte. Er liebte Greg aus tiefster Seele, alles in ihm, und das wollte er ihm auch deutlich zeigen.

Und deswegen würde es an diesem Wochenende soweit sein.  
Ja.  
Er würde es nicht zulassen, dass seine Vergangenheit die Beziehung mit Greg beeinträchtigte. Dafür war ihm das, was sie jetzt hatten, zu wertvoll.

Erneut musste er schmunzeln.  
Wer hätte gedacht, dass das daraus werden würde, als vor ungefähr einem Jahr Sherlock in sein Büro gestürmt war und nach dem Austausch von irgendwelchen belanglosen Sachen, die nur als Vorwand dienten, ihn mit der Nase drauf gestoßen hatte, dass Gregory Lestrade ihn mochte, so wie er Greg mochte?  
Er musste seinem Bruder wohl wirklich dankbar sein, denn der hatte es letztendlich in Gang gebracht, dass er und Greg nun hier auf dem Sofa kuschelten, ihn ihrem gemeinsamen Haus und mit festen Plänen, den Rest ihres Lebens als Paar zu verbringen. Vielleicht sogar früher oder später als Ehepaar?   
Gesprochen hatten sie auch darüber schon. Doch den Schritt wollte er Greg überlassen, der hatte ihn darum gebeten. 

Mycroft hätte jederzeit „Ja!“ gesagt.   
Andererseits wäre das sicher nicht richtig, wenn nicht alles zwischen ihnen stimmte...  
Nun, es stimmte ja alles. Nur... sie hatten eben noch nicht miteinander geschlafen.  
Und das würde nun endlich passieren, dieses Wochenende, und dann, ja, wer weiß, vielleicht würde Greg ihm dann einen Antrag machen.

Ihm war schon klar, dass Greg es nicht davon abhängig machen würde. Greg musste für einen Antrag den für ihn richtigen Zeitpunkt finden, und das würde er auch.  
Doch er, Mycroft, machte es irgendwie davon abhängig. Er würde Ja sagen wollen, doch das würde er nicht können, nicht fertig bringen, wenn noch diese letzte Sache zwischen Ihnen stand. 

Und deswegen, dachte er, Augen zu und durch.  
Und er merkte nicht, wie falsch das klang, „Augen zu und durch,“ für die schönste Sache der Welt, die man doch eigentlich freudig genießen sollte...

Ach was, er wollte es.  
Ja.  
Er war sich sicher.  
Ja klar!  
(Und er hatte Bauchschmerzen bei dem Gedanken an die ganze Sache, doch das war etwas, was er nicht recht vor sich selber zugeben wollte...)


	4. Chapter 4

Friedliches häusliches Glück.  
Das war es, was Mycroft empfand, als er am nächsten Morgen mit Gregory am Frühstückstisch saß. Sie hatten Rühreier mit Bacon auf ihren Tellern, was Mycroft mit einem Seufzen quittierte:   
Ein Seufzer der Sorge, wenn er an die Kalorien dachte und doch ein Seufzer des Genusses. Bacon und Rührei waren nun mal köstlich, zumal wenn sie von Gregory zubereitet wurden.  
Gregory war der unangefochtene Herr in ihrer Küche. Mycroft war jederzeit gerne bereit, ihm zu helfen und Handreichungen zu leisten. Aber dass er selber sich in der Küche versuchte, das hatte schon zu ein paar Situationen geführt, die man in späteren Jahren zu den „weißt du noch wie du fast die Küche abgefackelt hast?“ -Stories zählen und auf Familienfeiern nach ein paar Gläsern Alkohol zum besten geben konnte. Von daher war dieses Thema im gegenseitigen Einverständnis zu den Akten gelegt worden und wenn Mycroft Gregory einmal mit gutem Essen verwöhnen wollte, lies er es von einem exquisiten Restaurant liefern.

Im allgemeinen jedoch genoss er es wesentlich mehr, wenn Gregory kochte; der wiederum tat das gern und so war ihm die Küche, die auf Mycrofts Betreiben hin geradezu luxuriös ausgestattet worden war, komplett überlassen.  
Als Gregory nach dem Frühstück darum bat, gemeinsam mit Mycroft über den nahegelegenen Wochenmarkt zu schlendern, denn er liebte das, war Mycroft auch sofort dazu bereit.   
„Was soll ich uns heute kochen?“ fragte Greg. „Hast du einen Wunsch?“  
Mycroft wurde ein wenig rot – das war etwas, was auch nur Gregory bei ihm hervorrufen konnte – und sagte:  
„Dieses Pastagericht, das du für uns gekocht hast, bei unserem ersten Date...“  
„Du meinst Spaghetti alla Puttanesca?“  
„Ja, genau.“  
Greg schmunzelte. Ja, das war eine gute Idee. Das Gericht war nicht nur lecker, sondern auch voller schöner Erinnerungen für sie beide. Also bestens geeignet für einen schönen Abend...  
Nun wurde er selber auch ein wenig rot.

Also schlenderten sie los, nachdem Mycroft die Küche aufgeräumt hatte. Das war seine Aufgabe. Er bestand darauf, da Gregory kochte, den Aufwasch zu übernehmen und nach den Mahlzeiten für Ordnung zu sorgen. Früher hatte das alles sein Personal erledigt, aber seit er mit Gregory zusammen in ihrem Haus lebte, gab es dieses Personal nicht mehr. Greg hatte sich schlichtweg geweigert, Leute im Hause zu haben, „die jedem meiner Schritte hinterherschnüffeln,“ so hatte er es ausgedrückt.  
Nun, erstaunlicherweise hatte Mycroft festgestellt, dass er für Gregory zu einer Menge Kompromisse bereit war und dass es ihm nicht fehlte. Im Gegenteil, er genoss diese ungestörte Zweisamkeit mehr, als er je für möglich gehalten hatte.

Der Wochenmarkt war der gleiche, den Gregory schon aufgesucht hatte, als er noch allein in seiner Wohnung gelebt hatte.   
Mycroft erinnerte sich noch genau an jenen Tag, als Greg ihn das erste mal dorthin mitgenommen hatte.  
Greg war auf dem Markt bekannt und beliebt; er hielt hier ein Schwätzchen und dort einen kurzen Plausch; er hatte seine Lieblingsmarktstände und pflegte einen freundschaftlichen Umgang mit den Besitzern.  
Sein Gesicht hatte an jenem Tag gestrahlt wie die Morgensonne und er schien vor Stolz geradezu zu platzen, als er ihn, Mycroft, überall liebevoll als seinen Partner vorstellte. Man hatte ihn auch gleich ins Herz geschlossen, weil er Gregs Partner war und man allgemein der Meinung war, der Freund eines so freundlichen, hilfsbereiten Mannes wie Greg musste ein ebenso gutes Herz haben.

Als sie das Haus verlassen wollten, um sich auf den Weg zum Markt zu machen, zog Greg die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Was ist?“ fragte Mycroft.  
„Nun... ich denke, vielleicht... könntest du diesmal versuchen, etwas lockerer mit mir loszugehen?“  
Mycroft wusste nicht, was sein Freund meinte.  
„Der Anzug!“ sagte Gregory. „Ich würde es … ziemlich gut finden, wenn du die Jeans und den Pullover von gestern Abend...“  
„Nein, Gregory!“ Mycroft schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kommt ja überhaupt nicht in Frage!“  
Gregory seufzte. Er setzte den als äußerst wirksam erprobten Hundewespenblick auf, dem Mycroft normalerweise nicht widerstehen konnte.  
„Aber, Gregory.... das ist doch Bekleidung für zu Hause, so kann ich doch nicht auf die Straße...“  
„Ach komm schon! Es ist Wochenende, wir haben Freizeit. Keine politische Konferenz oder so, sondern nur mit deinem Lebensgefährten bummeln gehen. Bitte, Myke!“  
Gregory legte noch eine kleine Portion mehr „Bitte, bitte!“ in den Blick aus seinen kaffeebraunen Augen.  
Mycroft seufzte.  
„Ach Greg, was machst du nur mit mir...“   
Und dann, nach einigem Zögern:  
„Gut, aber dann wird mein Lebensgefährte noch einen Augenblick warten müssen, bis ich umgezogen bin.“  
Gregory strahlte. Er schenkte ihm einen schnellen, kleinen Kuss und flüsterte ihm ins ein Ohr:  
„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass dein äußerst erfreuter Lebensgefährte dich dafür später noch belohnt, und ich bin mir sicher, dass er dabei nicht an eine Portion Zuckerwatte denkt...“  
Mycroft schnaubte amüsiert, und dann machte er sich auf den Weg zurück ins Ankleidezimmer.

Wenig später schlenderten sie Hand in Hand an den Marktständen vorbei.  
Greg prüfte sorgfältig die Waren, bevor er sich entschied. Er war dafür, lieber weniger einzukaufen, dafür aber von erstklassiger Qualität. Gerade bei frischem Gemüse legte er großen Wert darauf. So besorgten sie gemeinsam alles, was sie für das heutige Pastagericht und für ein würziges Curry für den morgigen Tag benötigten. Greg bezahlte alles aus dem gemeinsamen Haushaltsportemonnaie. Das war auch so eine Sache, auf die Greg bestand. Natürlich war Mycrofts Einkommen ein vielfaches höher als seines, und er hätte mit Freuden alle Kosten, die für ihr gemeinsames Leben anfielen, bestritten. Aber das hatte Greg von Anfang an nicht zugelassen. Er verdiente selber nicht schlecht, und es war ihm wichtig, seine Unabhängigkeit zu wahren. Er wollte, dass für jedermann jederzeit klar war, dass er mit Mycroft ausschließlich deswegen zusammen war, weil er ihn liebte. Und nicht, weil er von ihm profitierte. Er hatte seine Selbstachtung, und die war ihm wichtig. Und Mycroft respektierte das. 

Sie tranken einen Espresso, während sie den anderen Menschen beim Einkauf zusahen.  
„Danke,“ sagte Greg.  
„Danke? Wofür?“  
„Dafür, dass du das alles...“ und Greg ließ seine Hand eine weit schweifende Gesten vollführen, „...mit mir gemeinsam machst.“  
„Gregory... dafür musst du nicht danken. Ich möchte dir danken, dass du mir all diese Dinge zeigst. All das, was eine Beziehung ausmacht. All diese ganz gewöhnlichen Dinge, die für mich doch etwas besonderes sind, weil ich sie vorher nie getan habe und weil ich sie mit dir tue. Und alles, was ich mit dir gemeinsam tue, ist etwas besonderes.“  
Gregory strahlte erneut und neigte sich zu Mycroft, um ihn zu küssen.  
Sie versanken in einen langen, zärtlichen Kuss, der nach süßem Espresso, Herbstluft und Liebe schmeckte. Es war wunderschön.  
Es war der perfekte Abschluss für einen wunderbaren Vormittag.


	5. Chapter 5

Wieder hatte Gregory für sie gekocht. Dieses Spaghetti-Gericht war großartig gewesen. Es hatte köstlich geschmeckt und Mycroft hatte jeden Bissen genossen.  
Jetzt stand er in der Küche und räumte gerade das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine.   
So ein freies Wochenende zu haben, Zeit zu haben gemeinsam mit Greg, das war geradezu ein Geschenk. Er seufzte zufrieden. Ja, er genoss jeden Augenblick.  
Und er fühlte sich entspannt und wohl. Heute... ja, heute würde er es tun können. Für Greg.

Er hatte den ganzen Tag über gespürt, dass Greg es wollte. Dass Greg ihn wollte.  
Die Körpersprache, die Blicke, die Gesten... das alles war eindeutig, und es war für Mycroft ein wunderbares Gefühl, so begehrt zu werden.  
Er hatte auch keinesfalls etwas dagegen einzuwenden. Gregory konnte mit seinem Mund und seinen warmen, sanften Händen erstaunliche Dinge mit ihm anstellen...  
Er seufzte sehnsuchtsvoll.  
Doch dann kamen die Bauchschmerzen wieder, als ihm klar wurde, dass es dabei nicht bleiben würde. Greg wollte mit ihm schlafen, und das war ja nur natürlich. Greg würde ihn nie dazu drängen, aber...er wollte es. Das war klar.  
Und er, Mycroft, wollte es doch auch! Augen zu und...   
Er schluckte.  
Atmete durch.  
Lächelte.  
Das Lächeln war ein wenig gezwungen. Doch als er das Wohnzimmer betrat und Greg dort auf dem Sofa liegen sah, frisch geduscht und mit einer dieser eng anliegenden schwarzen Pants, die er so an ihm mochte, wurde es zu einem echten, warmen Lächeln. Auch er begehrte diesen Mann, begehrte das, was sie schon miteinander teilten. Das war wunderschön. Nur...

Mycroft schritt auf ihn zu und beugte sich zu ihm, um ihn zu küssen.  
„Ich gehe auch gerade eben duschen, du wunderschöner Mann, und dann treffe ich dich im Schlafzimmer, okay?“  
Gregory strahlte und nickte.

Als Mycroft aus frisch geduscht und in seinen weichen Bademantel gehüllt ins Schlafzimmer trat, räkelte Greg sich splitternackt auf dem Bett und lächelte ihm verführerisch zu.  
Er machte mit dem Finger eine lockende Geste und sagte:  
„Nun Mister Holmes, ich glaube, Sie haben eine Verabredung mit mir!“  
„Mir scheint, Sie haben recht, Detektive Inspector Lestrade!“  
„Also dann, lassen Sie uns zur Tat schreiten!“ sagte Greg und quietschte auf, als Mycroft sich regelrecht auf ihn warf. Er schwang sich rittlings über Gregory und begann, ihn erst sanft, dann stürmisch zu küssen.

Gregs Hände glitten über Mycrofts Seiten, seine Hüften und verkrallten sich schließlich in seinem Po. Streichelten und liebkosten seine Backen, und ja, Himmel, er mochte es. Die Geräusche, die er von sich gab, hatten so gar nichts mit dem unterkühlten Mycroft zu tun, wie man ihn allgemein kannte... aber hier war er ja auch ein anderer. Hier war er bei Gregory, hier war er er selbst.

Gregory seinerseits liebte die weiche, blasse Haut seines Geliebten. Er mochte es, wie Mycroft aus sich heraus kam, wenn er ihn streichelte, berührte...   
Und doch. Als seine Hände, die seinen Hintern sanft geknetet hatten, sich immer mehr zwischen Mykes Backen schoben und der erste von Gregs Fingern sanft aber bestimmt gegen Mykes Eingang drückte, spürte Greg, wie sein Freund sich verspannte.  
Immer noch. Irgendetwas war da immer noch, was Myke hinderte, sich ihm hinzugeben, und er wusste einfach nicht was. Er wünschte, Mycroft würde mit ihm darüber reden. Er wollte es so sehr, aber Herr Gott, er wollte es nur, wenn auch Mycroft es wollte.  
Aber... er wollte gerne, dass Mycroft ihm vertraute und mit ihm darüber sprach.  
Er seufzte, denn die Erregung hatte ihn nicht losgelassen. Es war jetzt nicht der Zeitpunkte für ein Gespräch.  
Er schob Mycroft sanft zur Seite. Dann drehte er sich, biss er auf Händen und Knien auf dem Bett hockte.   
„Bitte, Mycroft,“ sagte er mit vor Lust dunkler Stimme, „Bitte, liebe mich... Nimm mich...“

Mycroft sog verblüfft den Atem ein.  
Er war immer davon ausgegangen, dass Greg ihn...   
Die Tatsache, dass Greg sich in ihrer Beziehung, wenn auch nur ein klein wenig, dominanter verhielt als er, was er ihm übrigen sehr schätzte, hatte ihn zu der Annahme gebracht, dass...  
Aber nun so - ja, das würde gehen.  
Sie würden miteinander schlafen.  
Er würde mit Greg schlafen.  
Er seufzte erleichtert auf und begann sanft, Gregs Eingang zu massieren.  
Greg stöhnte lustvoll auf. Mycroft nahm die Tube mit dem Gleitgel und verteilte ein wenig auf seinen Fingern. Dann...  
Nun...  
Er konnte sich fallen lassen. Greg hatte das Gespür dafür gehabt, was richtig war. Mycroft hatte sich dem Augenblick ergeben können, hatte sich tief in Greg versenkt, hatte ihn so nah gespürt wie noch nie zuvor, hatte sie beide über die Klippe der Lust getrieben.

Kurze Zeit später lagen sie verschwitzt und erschöpft auf dem Bett. Greg hatte seine Arme um ihn gelegt und Mycroft hatte seinen Kopf auf Gregs Schulter gebettet.  
Wieder einmal war er unendlich dankbar, dass dieser wunderbare, schöne, zärtliche, verständnisvolle Mann ausgerechnet ihn liebte.  
Wieder konnte er es kaum glauben, dass es so war; wieder versetzte der Gedanke daran ihn in maßloses Staunen.  
Er kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn und spürte Gregs Hand, die sanft seine Flanke kraulte.  
„Mycroft?“ sagte Greg. „Ich liebe dich.“  
„Ich liebe dich auch,“ antwortete er leise.  
Ja, das tat er. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt.  
Er würde alles für Greg tun.

Er würde Greg gern alles geben, was der wünschte, brauchte, begehrte.  
Er würde...gleich, wenn er sich ein wenig ausgeruht hatte, würde er es erneut versuchen...  
Er würde...  
Für Greg...

Und während er das dachte, merkte er gar nicht,wie er, beschützt von den Armen des Geliebten, in einen erholsamen Schlaf hinüberglitt.


	6. Chapter 6

Als Greg am nächsten Morgen erwachte, lag Mycroft noch immer eng an ihn gekuschelt. Er schlief noch, atmete ruhig und sah so unendlich friedlich aus.  
Greg lächelte. Er wusste, das Mycrofts Job ziemlich fordernd und anstrengend war, nun ja, sein eigener war ja auch nicht ohne, und er gönnte ihm diese Ruhe. Sanft küsste er ihn auf die Stirn.  
Mycrofts Nase kräuselte sich, was Greg zu einem erneuten Lächeln veranlasste. Doch sein Freund schlief weiter und erwachte nicht von dem Kuss.  
Also dämmerte auch Greg noch einmal in den Halbschlaf.

Als er erneut erwachte, schaute er geradewegs in Mycrofts wasserhelle Augen.  
„Guten Morgen,“ sagte Myke mit rauer, müder Stimme.   
„Guten Morgen,“ antwortete Greg. „Hast du gut geschlafen?“  
„Ja,“ sagte Mycroft. „Wie sollte ich auch nicht... ich hatte nämlich kurz vor dem einschlafen Sex mit einem wunderschönen Mann!“   
Greg grinste. „Na was für ein Zufall, ich auch!“ Er kicherte und auch Mycroft konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Mycroft streckte sich.  
Er wollte sich aufsetzen, doch Gregs Arme hielten ihn fest.   
„Wo willst du hin?“   
„Ich möchte Frühstück machen,“ sagte er, „dein Magen knurrt schon. Du hast Hunger, nicht wahr?“  
Greg leckte sich über die Lippen.  
„Ja,“ sagte er. „Hunger habe ich, aber nicht auf Tee und Toast, sondern auf Dich!“  
Und er küsste Mykes Hals und knabberte sanft an seinem Schulterblatt.  
Mycroft stöhnte leise.  
„Sie sind unersättlich, Detektive Inspector!“  
„Sie sind ja auch ein appetitlicher Happen, Mr. Holmes!“

Greg kniete nun neben ihm und küsste sich sanft an seinem Schlüsselblatt hinunter.  
„Greg,“ jappste Mycroft, „Ich will Dich!“  
„Ich will dich auch,“ sagte Greg und atmete schwer.  
„Nein, ich meine, ich will dich... liebe mich, bitte! Ich meine, nimm mich!“  
Greg löste sich kurz von ihm.  
„Ich... bist du sicher?“  
„Ja!“ stöhnte Mycroft.  
Und ja, er war sich sicher, dass er das wollte. Er war sich doch sicher, oder?

„Mmmmmhhh...“ Greg gab ein Geräusch von sich, das wie ein Schnurren klang. „Na wenn das so ist,“ sagte er, „dann werde ich dich jetzt mit Haut und Haaren verschlingen, du köstliches Frühstück!“

Greg war zärtlich. Er nahm sich Zeit.  
Mycroft spürte, dass es seinem Freund wichtig war, dass er es ebenso genießen konnte.  
Greg küsste sich seinen ganzen Körper entlang, bis er sich vor Lust wand. Er streichelte ihn überall, wo es nur vorstellbar war.  
Er ließ seine Hände über Mycrofts Pobacken kreisen und knetete sie leicht.  
Mycroft genoss. Bis dahin war es wunderschön, und Greg war der zärtlichste und vorsichtigste Liebhaber, den man sich vorstellen konnte.   
Immer wieder vergewisserte er sich, dass es Mycroft gut dabei ging.  
Schließlich strichen seine Finger sanft über Mycrofts Eingang.  
Er ließ sich auch hier ganz viel Zeit. Ließ den Daumen über diese hoch empfindsame Stelle kreisen, mit ganz sanftem Druck, immer wieder. 

Mycroft versuchte, entspannt dabei zu bleiben.  
Es war... seltsam, doch es war schön. Greg so zu spüren, sein Gregory, der sich so langsam und liebevoll an ihn herantastete.  
Schließlich drang er ganz vorsichtig mit einem Finger in ihn ein.  
Mycrofts Atemzüge gingen schneller, er gab sich Mühe, ruhig zu atmen und nicht zu verspannen... es gelang ihm nur teilweise.  
Greg sah ihn fragend, liebevoll sorgend an.  
„Ich will dich!“ flüsterte Mycroft. Und ja, er wollte es. Es wollte es doch, oder?

Gregory, arbeitete sich langsam vor.  
Als ein zweiter, ein dritter Finger in Mycrofts Eingang versenkt worden war, schien unendlich viel Zeit vergangen zu sein.  
„Bist du bereit?“ fragte Greg leise mit einem leichten Zweifel in der Stimme.  
„Ja!“ sagte Mycroft, „Ich bin bereit!“  
Er war bereit. Er war doch bereit, oder?

Er spürte, wie Gregs Penis sich an sanft zwischen seine Pobacken drückte, spürte Gregs Haut so nah an sich, fühlte seinen warmen Atem.  
Sah Gregs liebes Gesicht, als der Mycrofts linkes Bein über seine Schulter legte und vorsichtig, ganz vorsichtig begann, in ihn einzudringen.

Mycroft wollte das.  
Er wollte Greg alles geben.  
Er wollte mit Greg alles erleben.  
Er wollte mit Greg alles teilen.  
Auch das hier.

Aber er konnte es nicht.

Mit einem Stöhnen, das beinahe einem Schrei glich, stieß er Greg von sich. Tränen rannen über seine Wangen.  
Greg zog sich sofort zurück, als er merkte, das der Moment alles andere als in Ordnung war.  
„Mycroft, was...“ versuchte er zu sagen, doch Mycroft war schon aufgesprungen und aus dem Zimmer gestürmt. Er war ins Badezimmer gerannt.  
Greg folgte ihm, doch er stellte fest, dass ein Freund die Badezimmertür von innen verschlossen hatte.  
„Honey?“ rief er und klopfte leise. „Honey, was ist los? Lass mich dir helfen!“  
Er hörte nur ein Schluchzen.  
„Habe ich dir weh getan? Es tut mir Leid! Mycroft...“  
Greg ließ sich zu Boden sinken.  
So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt.  
Ja, er würde gern mit Mycroft schlafen, aber doch nicht so! Nicht, wenn es Mycroft nicht hundertprozentig gut damit ging! Herr Gott, so wichtig war das nicht, lieber hätte er mit Freuden darauf verzichtet, statt Mycroft weh zu tun...

Er beschloss zu warten. Irgendwann hätte sein Freund sich beruhigt und würde aus dem Bad kommen.  
Und dann würden sie reden.  
Und dann würde alles gut werden.


	7. Chapter 7

Mycroft stand noch immer zitternd und verwirrt im Badezimmer. Er hielt sich am Waschbecken fest und starrte sich selbst im Spiegel an. Wie lange stand er hier jetzt schon? Er wusste es nicht.  
Die Situation war seltsam; absurd; so konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Aber wie sollte es weitergehen? Er wusste es nicht.  
Klar, sie würden reden müssen. Das Problem war nur, er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte Gregory sicher sehr enttäuscht.... ja, der war zärtlich und verständnisvoll, aber... was sollte er mit einem Lebensgefährten, der nicht in der Lage war, sich ihm anzuvertrauen? Sich ihm zu öffnen und ihn hinzugeben?  
Gregory hatte jemand besseren verdient.  
Er seufzte.

Ein paar mal noch hatte sein Freund an die Tür geklopft, leise nach ihm gerufen und versucht, ihn dazu zu bewegen, die Tür zu öffnen.  
Er konnte es nicht.  
Er stand einfach da, starrte und versuchte, Ordnung in seine Gedanken zu bringen.  
Irgendwann war es still geworden.  
Er riss sich zusammen, wandte sich der Tür zu und öffnete sie leise.

Zu seinem Erstaunen, aber auch irgendwie zu seiner Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass Gregory neben der Tür hockte und offenbar eingeschlafen war. Kein Wunder, sie waren spät zum Schlafen gekommen, früh wieder erwacht und die Sorge um ihn, Mycroft, musste Gregory erschöpft haben.  
Er schob die Tür ganz leise weiter auf und schlüpfte hindurch.  
Was sollte er jetzt tun?  
Er wollte... er würde...

Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, was er hier eigentlich tat, zog er sich ein paar Socken und eine Unterhose, ein Hemd, Pullover und Jeans über.  
Und ehe er sichs versah, stand er draußen auf der Straße, noch immer verwirrt und völlig durcheinander.

Er streckte die Hand aus und hielt das nächst beste Taxi an.   
Der Wagen hielt und der Fahrer öffnete ihm die Tür. Mycrofts natürliche Würde und Autorität schien ihm auch jetzt nicht verloren gegangen zu sein, jedenfalls wurde er vom Cabbie mit Respekt behandelt.  
„Wo darf ich Sie hinbringen, Sir?“

Tja, wohin?  
Er könnte natürlich in jedes verfügbare Hotel fahren. Sich die besten Zimmer leisten.   
Er könnte in seine Räumlichkeiten im Diogenes-Club fahren, die ihm dort immer noch zur Verfügung standen, obwohl er, seit er mit Gregory zusammen war, kaum noch genutzt hatte. Ja selbst sein Büro, in dem er seine „untergeordnete Regierungstätigkeit“ ausübte, und das in Wahrheit das Zentrum des britischen Empire war, hatte einen Ruheraum mit einer bequemen Schlafliege und allem, was man für einen mehrtägigen Aufenthalt benötigte.  
Aber...  
Er wollte nicht allein sein.  
Nicht jetzt.

Er hatte sich offenbar während der Zeit mit Gregory verändert. Gregory hatte ihn verändert.  
Er war nicht mehr der „Eismann“.  
Nun, nach außen hin war er das immer noch.  
Aber in seinem Inneren hatte er sich verändert. Früher hatte es ihn nicht gestört, niemanden an sich heranzulassen. Eine Insel inmitten des Ozeans von Menschen und zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen zu sein.  
Er hatte das gefördert, wo er nur konnte, hatte alle Versuche, ihn zu mögen, regelrecht abgeschreckt.  
Aber jetzt...  
Es war anders.  
In diesem Augenblick, wo es ihm schlecht ging und er zugeben musste, dass er konfus war und nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, sehnte er sich nach... Familie.  
Und deswegen sagte er: „ 221 B Baker Street.“

„Okay, Sir. 221 B Baker Street,“ sagte der Fahrer und startete den Wagen.  
Ernsthaft? Er wollte zu seinem Bruder?   
Ja, tatsächlich, er wollte reden, er brauchte Hilfe, und die ersten, die ihm dazu einfielen, waren Sherlock und John.  
Dann wurde ihm bewusst, das Sherlock gar nicht in London war. Er war irgendwo auf dem Lande und verfolgte dort einen Fall.  
Nun, vielleicht war das gar nicht so schlecht. Denn John Watson, der kleine Doktor und Verlobte seines Bruders, war inzwischen auch Familie für ihn. Er war selber erstaunt, als er das feststellte, aber ja, John gehörte für ihn dazu.

John wäre in der Tat sogar der bessere Partner zum reden als Sherlock, der sofort über alles Bescheid wissen würde mit nur einem einzigen Blick. John dagegen war derjenige, der mit all den Fallstricken des menschlichen Miteinanders wesentlich erfahrener war. Er würde ihm zuhören, und er würde sicher wissen, was er tun sollte. Nun, zumindest würde er ihn nicht verspotten, wie es Sherlock tun würde. John war eindeutig im Augenblick die bessere Wahl.

Er lehnte sich zurück in die Polster des Wagens und lies Häuser, Autos, Menschen an sich vorüber gleiten.  
Ob Gregory noch schliefe? Oder war der wohl inzwischen aufgewacht?  
Sicher würde er ihn suchen und sicher wäre eine der ersten Dinge, die er tun würde, ein Anruf bei Sherlock und John. Aber das war okay, denn er, Mycroft, wollte sich ja nicht wirklich vor Greg verstecken. Er wollte nur...  
Tja, was wollte er eigentlich?

Er wusste es selber nicht genau, er wusste nur dass er sich ungewohnter Weise in einer Situation befand, die er trotz allem diplomatischen Geschick und all seiner Intelligenz nicht alleine bewältigen konnte.  
Er seufzte.

Und er war froh, als der Wagen schließlich in der Baker Street vor dem Haus der Mrs. Hudson hielt.


	8. Chapter 8

Als Gregory erwachte, fror er und sein Nacken war komplett steif. Er versuchte sich zu strecken, doch sein Rücken protestierte. Im Sitzen gegen die Wand gelehnt zu schlafen war wohl keine so sehr gute Idee gewesen.  
Einen Augenblick lang war ihm gar nicht klar, warum er sich in dieser Lage befand. Dann fiel ihm alles wieder ein und er sprang erschrocken auf die Beine.  
Er drehte sich um, um erneut an der Badezimmertür zu klopfen, doch dann bemerkte er, dass sie auf stand.  
Verdammt! Mycroft war nicht im Bad. Er war auch nicht sonst irgendwo im Hause, wie Greg feststellen musste, nachdem er in sämtlichen Räumen nach ihm gesucht hatte. Selbst in der Abstellkammer und im Keller, inklusive Mycrofts temperiertem Weinlager, das Greg sonst nie betrat.

Er machte sich Sorgen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, Mycroft schien es schlecht zu gehen, und er hatte keine Ahnung warum. Und während sein Freund im Raum nebenan offenbar Höllenqualen gelitten hatte, war er einfach eingeschlafen. Was war er nur für ein miserabler Lebensgefährte!   
Und nun war Mycroft weg. Na, ein Wunder was das nicht, so wie er, Greg, ihn im Stich gelassen hatte.  
Er seufzte.  
Mycroft hatte eindeutig jemand besseren als ihn verdient.

Was auch immer los war, sie müssten das klären. Sie müssten reden.  
Aber dazu musste er erst einmal herausfinden, wo Mycroft überhaupt war.  
Er lief zurück ins Schlafzimmer, um sich etwas anzuziehen, und während er in seine Jeans schlüpfte, grübelte er, wo er sein könnte.  
Na klar, fiel ihm ein. Sherlock.   
Sicher, Mycroft und Sherlock gifteten einander an, wann immer sie nur konnten. Sherlock verspottete seinen großen Bruder, während der den jüngeren mit seiner patentierten und nicht kopierbaren Arroganz bedachte. Doch wenn es darauf ankam, waren die beiden füreinander da. 

Das hatte sich bewiesen, als Sherlock dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Greg und Mycroft überhaupt zusammengekommen waren.  
Das hatte sich erneut bewiesen, als Mycroft so krank geworden war und Sherlock ihnen beiden zur Seite gestanden hatte; und er hatte es nicht getan, oder sagen wir nicht nur, weil er wusste, dass John ihn dafür mit Küssen und anderen Zärtlichkeiten belohnen würde.

Und so war es für Greg wahrscheinlich, dass auch jetzt, wo Mycroft offenbar Sorgen hatte, die er aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mit seinem Lebensgefährten teilen konnte oder wollte, sich an seinen Bruder und den kleinen Doktor wenden würde.

Also schnappte Greg sich sein Telefon und wählte Sherlocks Nummer.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis der dran ging.  
„Sherlock? Hier ist Greg. Ist Mycroft bei Euch?“  
„Mycroft? Hier in Schottland? Was sollte der denn hier bei mir? Mischt der sich schon wieder ein?“  
Verflixt, ja, Sherlock war ja gar nicht in London.  
„Nein, entschuldige... ich habe nicht daran gedacht, dass du nicht zu Hause bist. Also dann... schönen Tag noch...“  
Er wollte auflegen, aber Sherlock schnauzte ihn an:  
„Warte!“  
Instinktiv verharrte Greg.   
„Graham, wieso weißt du nicht, wo Mycroft ist? Habt ihr zwei Euch gestritten?“  
Greg verdrehte die Augen, ob des schon wieder falsch gesagten Namens. Dann antwortete er:  
„Nein, gestritten nicht, aber.... es ist kompliziert. Ich erkläre es dir, wenn ich selber durchblicke, okay?“  
„Okay,“ sagte Sherlock, „Aber, Grand, hör mal... ich kann meinen nervigen Bruder nicht ausstehen, aber er ist immer noch mein Bruder. Und wenn du ihm wehtust, dann solltest du besser außer Landes sein, bevor ich dich in die Finger kriege, verstanden?“  
Trotz allem musste Greg grinsen.   
„Klar, Sherlock. Aber keine Sorge, ich will ihm nicht wehtun.“   
Er seufzte.  
„Schon gut. Halt mich auf dem Laufenden,“ knurre der Consulting Detektive, bevor ein einhängte.

Greg rief als nächstes John an.  
„Hi John, hier ist Greg... ist Myke bei dir?“  
Er hörte ein kurzes Zögern, dann antwortete der Arzt:  
„Ja, er ist hier.“  
Greg fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.  
„Kann ich ihn sprechen?“  
„Im Moment nicht. Er war ziemlich erschöpft, ich habe ihn in mein altes Zimmer gebracht und dort in das Bett gepackt. Er schläft.“

John räusperte sich.  
„Hör mal, Greg. Ich weiß nicht genau, was los ist. Mycroft hat eigentlich jemanden zum Reden gebraucht, aber als es soweit war, hat er es dann doch nicht fertig gebracht. Ich glaube, derjenige mit dem er wirklich reden will und das auch dringend tun sollte, bist du. Also beweg deinen Polizistenhintern hier her, denn ich denke, es wäre gut, wenn du da bist, wenn er aufwacht.“  
Trotz der etwas rauen Worte spürte Greg, dass auch John es gut meinte und sich sorgte.  
„Ja,“ sagte er, „ich bin schon unterwegs!“

Und so machte er sich auf den Weg.  
Ein Taxi war schnell gefunden, doch die Fahrt in die Baker Street schien ihm ewig zu dauern.  
Als er schließlich ankam, und von Mrs. Hudson eingelassen wurde, stürmte er die Treppe nach oben.  
John empfing ihn an der Wohnungstür.  
„Hi, Greg. Komm rein. Mrs. Hudson war so freundlich, mir Kekse zu bringen, und ich habe Tee gekocht.“  
Er hängte Gregs Mantel auf, bugsierte ihn zum Sofa und schenkte ihm eine Tasse des heißen Getränks ein.  
Greg nahm einen Schluck.  
John schaute ihn fragend und erwartungsvoll an.  
Greg wich dem Blick aus. Was sollte er auch tun? Er hätte John gerne erzählt, was eigentlich los war.  
Aber, verflixt noch mal, er wusste es ja selber nicht genau!


	9. Chapter 9

Mycroft lag auf dem Bett in Johns altem Zimmer und schlief nicht. Er war erschöpft, ja, aber er würde jetzt kein Augen zu bekommen. Nicht jetzt, wo er nicht wusste, wie es weitergehen sollte. Was würde Gregory von all dem halten? Mitten beim Sex einfach weglaufen; dann nicht mal sagen, was los ist, ihn zurücklassen und einfach stehen lassen. Im Ungewissen lassen, einfach so. Da wäre es kein Wunder, wenn Gregory nie wieder mit ihm reden würde.

Er lauschte, als er unten die Tür klappen hörte. Johns Stimme. Und noch eine... Gregory! Gregory war hier! Oh Gott.  
Und was jetzt?  
Er holte Luft und setzte sich auf. Dann spitzte er die Ohren. Die beiden dort unten sprachen miteinander, er hörte Tassen klappern. Er versuchte angestrengt, zu verstehen, worüber John und Greg redeten, bis ihm klar wurde, welch albernes Kindergartenverhalten er hier gerade an den Tag legte.  
Also stand er auf, straffte sich, öffnete die Tür und schritt erhobenen Hauptes die Treppe hinunter.

Seine ganze Erhabenheit fiel einfach in sich zusammen, als Gregory, kaum dass er seiner ansichtig wurde, aufsprang, auf ihn zu gestürmt kam und ihn einfach an sich riss. Ihn in eine feste Umarmung zog und ganz fest an sich drückte.  
„Mycroft!“ sagte Greg, und man hörte, dass ihm das Sprechen schwer fiel. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach so verschwinden! Ich mach mir doch Sorgen um dich!“  
Er wollte antworten, doch es ging nicht. Er schluckte und spürte, dass seine Augen brannten.

Eine Weile standen sie so, bis John sich räusperte und sagte:  
„Ich will euch ja nicht in eurer Zweisamkeit stören, aber... wollte ihr euch nicht setzen?“  
Verlegen lösten sich die beiden voneinander und setzten sich zu John an den kleinen Teetisch.  
John schenkte nun auch Mycroft eine Tasse Earl Grey ein und sagte dann:  
„So ihr zwei. Egal was es ist, ihr solltet darüber reden. Ich habe da einiges an Erfahrung. Ich habe immerhin einen liebenswerten, aber völlig verrückten Detektiv an der Backe, und glaubt mir, wenn ich in der Zeit mit ihm eines gelernt habe, dann, dass man alles irgendwie auf die Reihe kriegen kann, wenn man ehrlich ist und den Mund aufmacht. Das hat inzwischen sogar Sherlock begriffen. Das ist nicht immer einfach, das weiß ich. Ihr könnt mir glauben, hier in diesen Räumen sind schon mehr Blut, Schweiß und Tränen geflossen, als ihr euch vorstellen könnt.“

„Um ehrlich zu sein, das möchte ich mir auch gar nicht so genau vorstellen,“ knurrte Greg.  
John lachte.  
„Wie auch immer, redet. Und wenn ihr euch dann hinterher die Augen auskratzen wollt oder euch gegenseitig für die größten Idioten unter Gottes Himmel haltet, dann wisst ihr wenigstens, wieso. Damit kann man arbeiten.“  
Er schaute von einem zum anderen.  
„Wollt ihr mich dabei haben, oder soll ich mal lieber nach der guten Mrs. Hudson schauen?“

Greg räusperte sich.  
„Ich weiß nicht... es geht... gewissermaßen... um Sex.“  
John errötete schlagartig.  
John war kein Kind von Traurigkeit. Einen ganze Anzahl von Frauen hatte in seinem Leben schon mit ihm die Laken geteilt und in der Zeit bei der Armee auch der ein oder andere Mann. Seit mehreren Jahren lebte er mit Sherlock zusammen, und es war jedem klar, dass die beiden inzwischen Verlobten nicht nur Händchen hielten wie des Pfarrers Töchter beim Sonntagskirchgang.  
Zum einen, weil Sherlock zu Johns Missfallen damit in keinster Weise hinterm Berg hielt. Und zum anderen weil es nun mal die natürlichste Sache der Welt ist, dass ein verliebtes Paar auch Sex hat.  
Dennoch war John sofort ein einziges Bündel Verlegenheit, wenn jemand sich anschickte, über so etwas zu sprechen.  
Er liebte Sex, aber er redete nicht gerne darüber. Nun, außer mit Sherlock, aber das war etwas anderes...  
Jedenfalls stand er auf mit knallroten Ohren und sagte:  
„Ich glaube, Mrs. Hudson hätte sicher Lust auf ein wenig Geplauder...“  
Und bevor er die Tür zur Treppe hinter sich schloss, sagte er:  
„Bedient euch beim Tee und den Keksen, ja?“  
Und schon war er verschwunden.

Greg schaute etwas schüchtern zu Mycroft. Eine Weile sagten sie kein Wort. Schließlich nahm Greg Mycrofts Hand in seine und begann, sanft mit seinem Daumen darüber zu streicheln.  
Mycroft entspannte sich. Diese kleine, so zärtliche Geste machte ihm bewusst, das Greg für ihn da war und bei ihm sein wollte.  
„Ich...“ Greg setze an, aber er blieb im Satz stecken.  
Er räusperte sich und begann erneut.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Myke, dass ich zu unsensibel war und nicht gemerkt habe, dass es dir nicht gut geht.“  
„Nein, Gregory, mir tut es leid, dass ich mich mir nicht hingeben konnte...“  
Wieder schwiegen sie.

Schließlich sagte Greg:  
„Zum Teufel noch mal. Wir sind einfach Idioten, wir beide. Du hast dich mir nicht hingeben können, warum auch immer, in diesem Moment. Ich habe nicht rechtzeitig gespürt, dass es einfach nicht der richtige Augenblick war. Wir haben es beide falsch gemacht. Aber das ist nicht schlimm, denn wir lernen aneinander, ja?“  
Mycroft nickte.  
„Und wir machen es beim nächsten mal besser, ja?“  
Wieder nickte er.  
„Und jetzt, mein Lieber, sagst du mir, was eigentlich los war, okay?“

Mycroft schwieg. Es war nicht so einfach...  
Greg rollte mit den Augen.  
„Mycroft, verstehe mich nicht falsch. Ich liebe dich. Und wenn es mit dem Sex auf diese Weise nicht geht, dann ist das okay. Ich liebe dich deswegen nicht ein Jota weniger. Aber...“  
Er schaute Mycroft eindringlich in die Augen.  
„...ich spüre, dass es da etwas gibt, was dich belastet. Und ich möchte dir zur Seite stehen. Ich bin dein Lebensgefährte, und wenn es Dinge gibt, die dir Kummer machen, möchte ich sie wissen, damit ich dir helfen kann. Vor allem, wenn sie uns ja nun auch beide betreffen.“

Mycroft seufzte.  
Greg hatte ja recht.  
Also holte er Luft und begann, stockend zu erzählen.


	10. Chapter 10

„Wie du vielleicht weißt,“ sagte er, „habe ich lange Zeit keinerlei Beziehung gepflegt. Ich hatte einige, nun, nennen wir es kurzfristige Zusammentreffen, denn ich bin ein Mann mit Bedürfnissen...“  
Greg nickte verstehend.  
„Aber eine Beziehung war nicht dabei. Ich wollte niemanden an mich heranlassen. Sherlock hat mit seinen Behauptungen nicht unrecht: Liebe ist nicht viel mehr als ein chemischer Defekt und Menschen, die man mag, können Schwachpunkte sein, an denen man angreifbar ist. Ein Mensch mit Macht und Einfluss, so wie ich...“

Greg schaute ihn erschrocken und verletzt an.  
Also beeilte sich Mycroft, fortzufahren:  
„Dann jedoch habe ich durch dich gelernt, dass all die Schwierigkeiten, die eine feste Liebesbeziehung bedeutet, nichts sind im Vergleich zu dem, was sie einem geben kann. Durch dich habe ich nach vielen vielen Jahren zum ersten Mal wieder gespürt, was Geborgenheit und Wärme bedeutet. Und wenn das ganze eben ein Defekt ist, dann ist es einer, den ich gerne habe. Und die Risiken, die es mit sich bringt, nehme ich gerne in Kauf.“  
Er strich sanft mit seiner Hand über Gregorys Wange.

„Aber, Gregory, du bist nicht der erste Mann, der mein Herz erobert hat. Du bist der letzte, denn ich möchte mein Leben bis zum Ende mit dir verbringen. Aber... als ich jung war, gab es schon einmal jemanden, den ich geliebt habe. Und er hat mir...“  
Mycroft schluckte.  
„Myke,“ sagte Greg leise, „Wenn es zu schwer für dich ist, dann musst du nicht...“  
„Doch, Greg. Ich will darüber reden. Ich spüre, dass ich es loswerden möchte. Ich will es mir von der Seele reden. Und jetzt habe ich einmal den Mut dazu gefunden. Also lass es mich tun, ja?“  
Greg nickte.  
„Okay. Ich höre dir zu. Ich bin für dich da.“

„Also. Er hieß Maurice und war ein paar Jahre älter als ich. Ich war gerade zwanzig und am Anfang meiner Karriere... Ich habe ihn geliebt. Er dagegen... nun, heute denke ich eher, er hat sich mit mir geschmückt. Immerhin kam ich aus reicher Familie und war auf dem besten Wege, eine glänzende Karriere auf dem diplomatischen Parkett einzuschlagen... ich war also in seinen Augen ein Freund, mit dem man durchaus angeben konnte.“  
Mycroft schluckte.  
„Er behauptete, mich zu lieben, aber... aus heutiger Sicht weiß ich dass das nicht stimmt. Er zeigte keinen Respekt vor mir. Er verspottete mich wegen meines Aussehens...“  
„Was?“ Gregory verstand nicht. Er hatte Bilder von Mycroft aus jüngeren Jahren gesehen, der damals schon schlank und elegant gewesen war... 

„Na ja,“ sagte Mycroft und errötete. „Meine roten Haare. Meine Sommersprossen. Meine komische Nase...“  
„Blödsinn,“ motzte Greg. „Der Typ muss blind gewesen sein.“  
Myke zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Er dagegen sah einfach toll aus. Er war... nun, männlich schön. Das trifft es.“  
Greg beugte sich vor und küsste Mycroft sanft auf die Stirn. „Du bist schön,“ sagte er, „und jeder der etwas anderes behauptet, bekommt es mit mir zu tun.“  
Mycroft lief ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken. 

„Nun,“ sagte Mycroft und Gregory spürte, wie er ein wenig zitterte. „Eines Tages kam ich etwas früher als sonst nach Hause und erwischte ihn mit einem gemeinsamen 'Freund' im Bett. Ich war erschüttert, meine Welt schien zusammenzubrechen.“  
Greg nickte. Herrgott, das verstand er nur zu gut. Mehr als einmal hatte er seine Frau in einer ähnlichen Situation angetroffen. In ihrem eigenen Ehebett. Er verabscheute solche Untreue zutiefst. Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich, wenn er daran dachte, das Mycroft offensichtlich ähnliches durchgemacht hatte.

„Ich stellte ihn zur Rede,“ sagte Mycroft, „doch er verspottete mich nur. Ob ich zusehen wolle, fragte er mich. Damit ich endlich lernen würde, wie das geht. Wir hatten nämlich...“ Er schluckte. „...zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht... miteinander...“

Einige Augenblicke schwieg Mycroft.  
Dann fuhr er fort.  
„Ich war entsetzt und empört und unglücklich. Und doch habe ich mich dafür geschämt, dass er sich seine Bedürfnisse anderswo stillen musste, weil ich nicht in der Lage war...“  
Er flüsterte nun.  
„Ich war einfach noch nicht bereit, weißt du?“  
Greg schauderte. Dieser Maurice dürfte ihm nicht unter die Finger kommen.   
„Ich habe dann... am gleichen Abend, als er mich drängte, zugestimmt. Eigentlich wollte ich noch warten. Ich war eben schüchtern was diese Dinge betraf... du weißt ja selber, dass es auch heute noch so ist – der Mycroft den alle Welt kennt ist ein anderer als der Mycroft, der ich bei dir zu Hause bin. Ganz privat. Und das war auch damals schon so.“  
Ein tiefes Luftholen.

„Ich habe zugestimmt – doch als es dann so weit war, konnte ich es nicht. Ich wollte nicht. Ich wollte noch warten. Doch dann...“  
Mycroft zitterte erneut. Greg legte seinen Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest.  
„Er hat mich gedrängt, und als ich es abbrechen wollte, hat er mich...“

.  
.  
.

„Er hat mich gezwungen, Gregory. Er war stärker als ich und schaffte es, mich einzuschüchtern. Und so hatte ich ihm nichts entgegenzusetzen. Er hat mich gezwungen und es war... „  
„Ssscchhh, schon gut. Ich verstehe...“  
Greg hielt ihn.  
Hielt ihn einfach nur.  
Mycroft war dankbar dafür, dass Greg einfach da war und ihn nicht ausfragte, sondern ihn so erzählen ließ, wie er es eben fertigbrachte.  
Und dass er ihn hielt.

Ein bisschen hatte er befürchtet, so dumm das auch war, dass Greg vor ihm zurückscheuen würde.  
Aber Greg hielt ihn einfach nur.  
Und langsam, ganz langsam, konnte Mycroft ein wenig entspannen.


	11. Chapter 11

Greg verstand.  
Er verstand, warum Mycroft, der große, starke, über alles erhabene Politiker, der mit einem eiskalten Lächeln über Wohl und Wehe ganzer Länder entschied, in diesem ganz privaten Bereich so verunsichert war.  
Oh Gott.  
Und er kochte innerlich.  
Wenn dieser Maurice ihm jemals über den Weg laufen sollte... dann würde er, Greg, ganz schnell auf der anderen Seite des Gesetzes stehen und Anderson hätte vermutlich das zweifelhafte Vergnügen, ihn wegen Mordes zu verhaften.

Im Augenblick hielt er Mycroft einfach nur im Arm und war für ihn da.  
Er spürte, dass sein Freund ihn brauchte und es fühlte sich gut an, ihm Geborgenheit und Schutz geben zu können.  
„Mycroft,“ sagte er leise, „Ich liebe dich. Und egal, was dieser Mistkerl zu dir gesagt hat. Mir gefällt jedes winzige Detail an dir. Ich liebe dich und für mich bist du wunderschön. Und...“  
Er schluckte, es fiel ihm ein wenig schwer, darüber zu sprechen,  
„... du weißt, dass ich dich nie zu etwas drängen würde, zu dem du nicht bereit bist.“

„Aber ich versehe mich selbst nicht,“ sagte Mycroft, und in seiner Stimme klang ein bisschen Verzweiflung mit.  
„Nachdem das damals passiert ist, habe ich doch schon mit mehreren Männern geschlafen bzw. sie mit mir, wenngleich es mir nie etwas bedeutet hat. Aber da hat es immer funktioniert. Warum habe ich dann jetzt, ausgerechnet mit dir, solche Schwierigkeiten, mich darauf einzulassen? Ich liebe dich doch so sehr!“

„Vielleicht ist genau das der Punkt,“ sagte Gregory. „Du liebst mich und willst alles richtig machen. Willst, dass es mir gut geht und setzt dich selbst unter Druck. Obwohl du das überhaupt nicht müsstest... Vielleicht liegt es aber auch daran, dass das alles zwischen uns dich zu sehr an damals erinnert, denn immerhin hast du diesen... Maurice... auch geliebt.“  
Gregory hatte den Namen ausgespien wie ein ekelhaftes Insekt.  
Mycroft ließ den Kopf hängen.  
„Ach Gregory. Es tut mir echt leid. Du hast es wirklich schwer mit mir.“  
Gregory küsste ihn sanft.  
„Unfug,“ sagte er. „Na ja, manchmal machst du es mir nicht leicht, das stimmt. Aber jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, machst du es vor allem dir selber schwer. Ich liebe dich, wie du bist und bin dankbar für all das, was du mir gibst, hörst du?“  
Er hielt Mycroft immer noch im Arm.

Eine Zeit lang schwiegen sie. Dann räusperte sich Gregory.  
„Ich denke... wir sollten wieder zurück nach Hause fahren. Ich bin erschöpft und möchte mich gerne mit dir zusammen zu Hause auf unser Sofa kuscheln. Was hältst du davon?“  
Mycroft schwieg.  
„Was ist?“ fragte Gregory alarmiert. „Wir... müssen auch nicht kuscheln, wenn dir das zu viel wird. Wir können auch einfach nur reden... oder schweigen..., was immer du willst, aber bitte, komm mit mir nach Hause, ja?“  
Myke sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
„Du...willst also wirklich... weiterhin mit mir zusammen sein?“  
„Natürlich! Was hast du denn gedacht!“  
Greg schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Mycroft Haggerty Holmes, manchmal bist du ein ganz schöner Dummkopf.“  
Er grinste.  
„Aber du bist mein Dummkopf, und das ist gut so. Und jetzt lass uns aufbrechen. Ich gehe kurz John Bescheid sagen. Du kannst schon mal ein Taxi heranwinken. Diese Fähigkeit, dass immer sofort eines da ist und auch noch hält, habt ihr Holmes' alle beide und sie verblüfft mich jedes mal.“  
Mycroft lächelte verlegen.  
Er gab Gregory einen Kuss und machte sich gemeinsam mit ihm auf den Weg.

John war ganz erleichtert, dass die beiden geklärt zu haben schienen, was auch immer sich da zusammengebraut hatte. So gerne er ihnen auch half, morgen würde Sherlock nach Hause zurück kehren und da wollte er nur ungern Besuch haben... er wurde allein bei dem Gedanken an ihre Wiedersehensfeier schon knallrot. 

 

Eine Stunde später waren Greg und Mycroft zu Hause, hatten frisch geduscht und sich tatsächlich auf das Sofa zurückgezogen.  
Mycroft hatte Greg versprochen den Mund auszumachen und zu reden, wann immer ihn etwas bedrückte. Greg hatte im Gegenzug versprochen, es ebenso zu halten, denn in einer guten Beziehung, so fand er, sollten solche Dinge auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen.  
Für den Moment jedoch genossen sie einfach nur das Beisammensein und kuschelten. Greg war vorsichtig und zurückhaltend gewesen, aber Mycroft hatte nach seinen Berührungen und seiner Nähe gedürstet wie ein Verschmachtender nach dem Wasser. Also hatte Greg seine Zurückhaltung aufgegeben und hielt Myke fest im Arm, während er sanft seine Wange streichelte.

Sie waren zusammen. Das war das, was zählte.  
Alles andere war nicht so wichtig.  
Und ob er nun mit Myke schlafen würde oder nicht, auch das war für Greg nicht entscheidend.  
Entscheidend war, dass er mit ihm den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wollte.

Und das würde er Mycroft beweisen.  
So schnell wie möglich.

Gleich Montag in der Mittagspause würde er losgehen und nach ein paar Ringen Ausschau halten.


	12. Chapter 12

Eine Woche später saß Mycroft Holmes in seinem Büro in der City, als es an die Tür klopfte, die sofort darauf geöffnet wurde. Es war Anthea, Mycrofts unschätzbare Assistentin und somit auch die einzige, die sich ein derartiges Verhalten leisten konnte.  
„Mr. Holmes?“ sagte sie fragend.  
„Was ist, Anthea?“ Mycroft war alarmiert, denn auch wenn Anthea so hereinplatzen durfte, war das doch etwas, was sie selten tat, und es war im allgemeinen mit eher unangenehmen Nachrichten verbunden.  
„Ist irgendetwas mit Sherlock?“  
Ja, obwohl sich sein kleiner Bruder in der Zeit mit dem guten John sehr gefestigt hatte, war das immer noch der erste Gedanke, der ihn befiel, wenn es um zu erwartende Hiobsbotschaften ging.  
Er konnte eben nicht aus seiner Haut als großer Bruder.

„Nein, Sir. Detektiv Inspector Lestrade hat angerufen. Er bittet Sie, nach Hause zu kommen. Es sei dringend.“  
Schon während ihrer Worte war Mycroft aufgesprungen und hatte zu seinem Mantel gegriffen. Wenn Gregory ihn auf der Arbeit anrief und nach Hause bat, musste etwas passiert sein. Gregory achtete seinen Job ebenso, wir er es umgekehrt auch tat. Die Arbeit ging einfach vor und keiner von beiden mischte sich bei dem anderen ein. Wenn doch einmal, so wie jetzt, dann musste es schwerwiegende Gründe geben.  
„Bitte sagen Sie die Termine für den Rest des Tages ab,“ rief er Anthea noch im Hinausstürmen zu. „ Ich werde Sie auf dem laufenden halten. Ach, und Anthea, mein Wagen...“  
„Schon erledigt. Wartet bereits auf Sie in der Tiefgarage,“ sagte seine Assistentin. Sie schaute Mycroft hinterher, der sich nicht mehr nach ihr umdrehte. Daher entging ihm auch das feine Lächeln, dass um ihre Lippen spielte.

„Nach Hause, so schnell wie möglich,“ sagte er zu seinem Fahrer und lehnte sich zurück in die Polster des Fonds.  
Er wusste, dass er den Mann nun nicht mehr würde antreiben müssen. Seine Leute waren alle hochprofessionell, so auch der Fahrer seines Wagens, der nun mit der grösstmöglichen Geschwindigkeit, allerdings auch unter Einhaltung einer vernünftigen und somit nicht gesundheitsbedrohenden Fahrweise dem Ziel entgegenstreben würde.  
Trotzdem schien es ihm, als würden sie durch den nachmittäglichen Verkehr geradezu hindurch schleichen. Er tippte unruhig mit den Fingerspitzen auf seinen Unterarm. Herr Gott nochmal, warum fuhren die anderen auch wie die Schnecken...  
Er atmete tief durch und zwang sich zur Ruhe.

Gleichzeitig versuchte er, Gregory auf seinem Handy anzurufen. Der ging jedoch nicht dran. Das war nicht gerade beruhigend. Sicher, es kam durchaus vor, dass Greg nicht dran gehen konnte, wenn er auf Arbeit war. Da gab es immer mal wieder Konferenzen, Verhöre oder was auch immer, die es ihm unmöglich machten, ein Telefongespräch anzunehmen.  
Aber jetzt, da er doch zu Hause war?  
Mycroft beschlich wirtlich große Sorge, je länger die ganze Sache dauerte.

Da klingelte sein Telefon. Zu seiner Überraschung erkannte er Sherlocks Nummer.  
Er ging dran.  
„Ja?“  
„Hallo Bruderherz,“ hörte er Sherlocks etwas spöttische Stimme.  
„Ich nehme an, du bist inzwischen auf dem Weg nach Hause?“  
Mycroft schnaufte.  
„Woher weißt du...?“  
„Nun, dein DI hat mich angerufen. Und er hat mir gesagt, ich soll dich anrufen, um dich ein bisschen zu beruhigen.“  
Mycroft atmete aus.  
„Und dann,“ sagte Sherlock, „ soll ich dir folgendes sagen, Moment, ich habe hier einen Zettel... ah da ist er ja. Also. Erstens, mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist alles in Ordnung. Zweitens, sag deinem Fahrer, er soll vernünftig fahren. Drittens, keine Zigaretten im Auto! Und viertens, mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist alles in Ordnung.“  
Sherlock kicherte. „Wie es aussieht, kennt dein... Darling dich ziemlich gut, was?“  
„Sei bloß still,“ knurrte Mycroft, „dein Doktor hat dich auch ganz schön an der Kandare.“  
„Touchè,“ sagte Sherlock, „das hat er tatsächlich.“   
Und man hörte eine weiche Zärtlichkeit in seiner Stimme. 

Mycroft musste schmunzeln.  
„Nun, wie es aussieht, haben wir wohl beide unseren Goldfisch gefunden, was, Bruder?“  
„Ja,“ antwortete der jüngere. „Lass sie uns gut füttern und pflegen, damit sie uns nicht davon schwimmen.“  
Nun musste Mycroft lachen, und er war Sherlock wirklich dankbar für den Anruf, denn nun fühlte er sich weit weniger beunruhigt.  
„Also dann,“ sagte Sherlock, „ich habe zu tun. Halt mich auf dem laufenden, Bruder.“  
Und schon hatte er aufgelegt.

Mycroft schmunzelte.  
Ja, dachte er, es fühlte sich einfach gut an, mit Sherlock eine Art brüderliches Verhältnis gefunden zu haben. Natürlich zickten und spotteten sie übereinander wie eh und je, aber... sie versteckten es nicht mehr ganz so tief, dass sie einander im Grunde doch mochten.  
John und Greg hatten daran sicher ihren entscheidenden Anteil.

Greg.  
Was Gregory wohl von ihm wollte?  
Dem Telefonat mit Sherlock nach war wohl nichts schlimmes passiert.  
Aber was war es dann, was seinen Lebensgefährten veranlasst hatte, ihn mitten am Tag aus seinem Büro nach Hause zu rufen?   
Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung. Auch etwas, was wieder nur Greg fertigbrachte. Jeden anderen hätte er genügend durchschaut, dass er genau gewusst hätte, was anstand.  
Aber Greg...

Er lehnte sich erneut in den Fond des Wagens zurück und war erleichtert, als das Fahrzeug schließlich endlich in die Garagenauffahrt ihres gemeinsamen Hauses abbog.


	13. Chapter 13

Als Mycroft das Haus betrat, hörte er leise Musik aus Richtung der Küche kommen.  
Es war ein wunderbares Violineinstück.  
Interessanterweise kannte er es nicht, aber er erkannte den Bogenstrich und damit die künstlerische Hand, die hinter den offenbar vom Band kommenden Klängen steckte.  
Sherlock.  
Und wie es aussah, war es ein von seinem kleinen Bruder selber komponiertes Stück.

Mycroft hängte seinen Mantel an den Haken und zwang sich zur Ruhe.  
Was immer hier vorging, es war nichts schlimmes im Gange und daher war es das beste, was er tun konnte, zu versuchen, so entspannt wie möglich die Dinge auf sich zukommen zu lassen.  
Er schritt zur Küchentür und öffnete sie.

Seine Augen wurden groß und sein Atem stockte bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot.  
Gregory stand vor ihm.  
Er trug seinen besten Anzug und sah einfach umwerfend aus. Die Fliege war etwas schief gebunden, was Mycroft ein liebevolles Lächeln entlockte.  
Auf dem Tisch war wie für ein Drei-Gänge-Menü gedeckt, mit ihren besten Weingläsern, dem silbernen Leuchter mit schlanken, weißen Kerzen sowie edlen Stoffservietten.

Gregory strahlte ihn an und sah gleichzeitig verlegen aus.  
„Entschuldige, Mycroft, dass ich dich einfach so aus dem Büro entführt habe. Aber... Du und ich, wir haben jetzt ein Date.“  
Mycroft schluckte.  
„Gregory...“  
„Psssht,“ machte Gregory und legte einen Finger auf die Lippen.  
„Keine Widerrede!“  
Er ergriff Mycrofts Hand und führte ihn zum Tisch.  
„Setz dich. Ich habe gekocht, und ich hoffe, es schmeckt dir.“

Es gab eine köstliche Maronensuppe.  
Sie schmeckte großartig und Mycroft genoss sie sehr, obwohl ihm vor Aufregung das Herz flatterte. Es war schon verrückt, sie waren doch nun schon eine ganze Weile zusammen. Und doch fühlte er sich heute, als wäre es ihr erstes Date. Als wäre er ein verliebter Teenager, dessen Schwarm ihn das erste mal ausführte.  
Sie aßen und unterhielten sich, und es fühlte sich gleichzeitig auch warm und geborgen an.

Das Hauptgericht war ein Rehbraten. Dazu gab es Klöße und Pfifferlinge. Es war ein klassisches Gericht, das Greg ganz meisterhaft gelungen war. Mycroft sparte nicht mit Lob.  
Gregory glühte vor Freude. Es schien ihm viel zu bedeuten, dass Mycroft so begeistert war.  
Gregory sah nervös aus.  
Mycroft merkte, dass seine Hände ein wenig zitterten und seine Stimme unsicher klang...  
Herrgott und er hatte nicht die geringste Idee weswegen.   
Jedem anderen hätte er sicher an der Nasenspitze angesehen, was hier eigentlich los war. Gregory nicht. Wahrscheinlich, so dachte er, weil einfach zu viele Gefühle im Spiel waren.  
Zu viele? Nein, das war falsch ausgedrückt. Gefühle, ja, aber... es war genau richtig so. Da war   
nichts zu viel.

Schließlich war der Hauptgang beendet und es kam zum Nachtisch.  
Gregory stand am Küchenboard mit dem Rücken zu ihm und atmete tief durch. Anscheinend musste er seinen Mut sammeln.  
Dann drehte er sich um und hatte eine kleine runde Silberplatte, die mit einer silbernen Haube bedeckt war, in den Händen.   
Er trat an den Tisch und stellte sie auf seinem eigenen Platz ab. Dann nahm er die Silberhaube ab.  
Darunter befand sich ein Schälchen mit Mousse au chocolat, etwas, was Mycroft besonders liebte.  
Er trat erneut zur Anrichte, wo sich ein zweites solches Silbergedeck befand, das er vor Mycroft abstellte.  
Mycroft hatte dem ganze Vorgang etwas verwirrt zugesehen.

„Nun, der Nachtisch,“ sagte Greg. „Du kannst entweder auch Mousse au chocolat wählen, so wie ich. Oder du wählst, was unter deiner Silberhaube ist.“

Mycroft schluckte erneut und spürte, wie ihn Aufregung durchflutete.  
Er hob die Haube und spürte wie Greg sie ihm aus den Händen nahm.  
Dort auf seinem Teller stand ein kleines, mit schwarzem Samt ausgeschlagenes Kästchen und darin steckte ein Ring.  
Ein Ring!

Er wandte den Blick Greg zu und musste zu seiner Verblüffung feststellen, dass der vor ihm auf die Knie gegangen war.  
„Mycroft,“ sagte Greg, „du bist die Liebe meines Lebens. Du bist der Mann, der mich wahnsinnig macht mit seiner Starrköpfigkeit und gleichzeitig zutiefst anrührt, wenn du mir deine liebevolle, weiche Seite zeigst. Du bist der Mann, der mich beschützt, für mich da ist und mir immer wieder zeigt, wie sehr er mich wertschätzt. Du bist der Mann, der mich dazu bringt, in die Oper zu gehen, obwohl ich das verabscheue und der sich mir zuliebe Rockmusik anhört und zumindest versuchst du, zu verbergen, wie furchtbar du sie findest. Du bist der Mann, mit dem ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen mochte. Du bist der Mann, der es zulässt, dass ich ihn Myke nenne, wofür du jeden anderen schon nach Sibirien deportiert hättest.  
Und daher möchte ich dich frage, Myke: Willst du mich heiraten?“

Mycroft schluckte.  
Er versuchte zu sprechen.  
Es ging nicht im ersten Anlauf.  
Er brauchte ein paar Atemzüge, bis es ihm gelang, wieder Worte zu finden.  
Und dann kam es aus tiefstem Herzen, als er sagte:  
„Je, Gregory, ja, ich will!“

 

* * *

Als aus Mycroft Holmes und Gregory Lestrade einige Monate später Mr. und Mr. Holmes-Lestrade wurde, hatte Gregory immer noch nicht mit Mycroft geschlafen.   
Aber es spielte keine Rolle. Für Greg war es ohnehin nie ein Problem gewesen, und Mycroft hatte nun auch verstanden, dass die Nähe, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, dadurch nicht geschmälert wurde.

Natürlich lief auch ihre Hochzeit nicht ohne Verwicklungen ab, und John und Sherlock, die inzwischen Mr. und Dr. Watson-Holmes waren, stifteten ihren Teil an Verwirrung... aber das ist dann schon Stoff für eine andere Geschichte.


End file.
